


eye of the beholder

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Birds, Crack, Humor, M/M, colorful bird lover!baekhyun, i swear this wasn't supposed to happen, love chanyeol :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: baekhyun finds a pretty feather





	eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> i did some research wtf

it was molting season for chanyeol. he had finally reached his tenth month and was molting. so of course the natural thing to do was to disappear because he doesn't want to be seen molting. he also stopped talking as much, no need to attract attention. on his way to a darker hiding place, he felt a feather drop and saw that there was a man who picked it up. logically, he should've continued flying but chanyeol knows he isn't known for logical thinking, which meant he perched on a nearby tree branch...and he let out a loud growl, "that's _my_ feather!" he glared for a second before another feather fell off and um yeah time to get going. 

unbeknownst to chanyeol, baekhyun, the man who picked up his feather, was fascinated by the yellow color on it. now the feather wasn't that big, but it was a nice color of yellow, who could blame baekhyun for wanting to look at it? well maybe not just looking, baekhyun decided to go search for the bird. it was probably a brightly colored bird, right? 

well, unfortunately for chanyeol, baekhyun found him...right after most of his nice yellow feather had fallen off. 

"are _you_ the one with the yellow feathers?" baekhyun was confused this dull gray bird that looked like it had a bald head had yellow and some small red feathers near it...but no sign of any other colors. wasn't this supposed to be a colorful bird?? 

chanyeol laughed. of course he was. then he wondered, would this human take him with him? 

baekhyun walked away, "bald parrots exist? why do bald parrots exist, they're kinda ugly." 

once baekhyun was out of hearing range, chanyeol started crying. it wasn't his fault he was molting. or that hes a cockatoo parrot who doesn't have colorful feathers. the colorful ones had sort of fallen off as well..but at least junmyeon is nice to him.

**Author's Note:**

> stevie do you want a feather still


End file.
